Forum:Bot edits
Hi everybody, it's quite some time that I regularly see users doing repetitive maintenance work or clearly using bots program to do them. If you want to do so, please make a bot account or ask to temporary flag yours, I can do it with the consensus of an admin. You are flooding the recent changes and that's something to be avoided in a wiki. Thanks. Discussion The edits come from a script that's been added recently that allows for the faster renaming of images. And while it is spamming the feed a bit, there's still been some hiccups in its use though (some through faults of the script and some through faults of the users). For now at least, I personally would like to keep the edits visible, and once the issues have been taken care of then we can hide the edits. 21:51, September 13, 2013 (UTC) That doesn't make any sense, there is an option to display bot edits in the RC, so if you want to check the others' edits, use it. Normal users shouldn't be flooded with those edits. I'd say it's quite easy to scroll through them and see actual edits, so I don't think it's needed. 22:28, September 13, 2013 (UTC) It's not if you do more the 200 edits in one go because it will exceed my edits number limit in the RC. With 250 edits the last edit I see is from 6 hours ago. With 500 I don't even see a whole day of wiki activity and most of the edits I see are bot ones. It's MORE easy for you guys to just ask for a bot flag like everybody do. Staff can give admins the power to flag bots, so you either make a bot account and use it or ask an admin to flag temporary your account. As JSD said, it's a script that still has problems. It's better for all of them to be viewed so we can see if it works properly most of the time. 00:42, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Nobody would check each of those edits except for the team of users who is doing that kind of job, and there is an option for doing that (show bot edits). If you are using AWB you should just check you edits yourself and if you aren't and the script is not safe, more reason to not do that volume of edits at once. It isn't AWB. Check out the script here. 01:21, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "Additionally, this script is considered semi-automated editing. Do not use this script without first reviewing your wiki's policies regarding automated editing and obtaining necessary approvals and/or user rights." - from w:c:dev:FileUsageAuto-update. Hence please just bot yourself and check your own edits. Does this wiki have a policy? Staw asked User:Yatanogarasu to put it into the wiki wide .js, and he did, so I'd see that as admin approval. 02:32, September 14, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't like many other things, that's the point. It's normal wiki-etiquette to do so. The fact that he added it in the common js doesn't say anything on how you are using now. Is that too much to asking for using a bot flag, you know, to make bot edits? That's what bot flag are for. Sff9 or roranoa made their bot account, so i don't see why you people shouldn't (and as I already say, you can just bot yourself for a limited time if you don't like making a new account). Personally, I don't want to view the edits through the RC, but rather the wiki activity, since it shows the image that's added, as well as if it's been added to the broken file links category. It's just easier to track that way for me. Also, the amount of images that will be renamed will lessen over time (the category for them has already been emptied). The wiki's seen larger bouts of image edits before and survived, I don't see it a huge problem with it. 03:59, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Levi that's just a script that saved us TONS OF HOURS. And now the category is empty so we're done edit whoring for the time being. And all of us have marked our edits minor so if you want to check the wiki activity for vandalism, just hide the minor edits. It's easy enough. 05:13, September 14, 2013 (UTC)